Borboletas Negras
by St.Lu
Summary: ... apenas poque gosto de borboletas...


**Borboletas Negras**

_St. Luana_

_Borboletas são tão belas_

_O que seriam delas se não pudessem voar?_

_O céu e as estrelas não poderiam vê-las passar_

_lá fora eu vejo um mundo_

_e sinto lá no fundo_

_que aqui não é o meu lugar_

_eu sou pequenininha e fico aqui sozinha a sonhar_

_o meu coração me diz_

_que um dia ainda posso ser feliz_

_Voar pra bem longe como eu sempre quis_

_um dia eu tive a chance de ter ao meu alcance_

_o que fez transformar_

_sonho em realidade, escuridão em brilho no olhar_

_eu vi que na verdade_

_a dor um dia pode ter fim_

_achei a liberdade, ela estava dento de mim_

_o meu coração me diz_

_agora eu já sou feliz_

_voei para bem longe como eu sempre quis..._

* * *

Ela queria ser como as borboletas, que voam livres pela imensidão azul do céu...voam sem medo, sem temores...voam sem barreiras, simplesmente pelo prazer de voar...

Plainam pelo ar, com o vento batendo suavemente em suas asas e as levando para destinos incertos, lugares desconhecidos, sem ruas, números ou ceps...

Voam porque podem voar e talvez porque gostem... suas cores enfeitam o céu e abrilhantam ainda mais o dia de quem as vê...é como se levassem mágica em seus simples corpos, sempre tão deslumbrantes e provocando sorrisos em tudo e em todos...

Bailarinas, é isso que as borboletas são... como bailarinas dançando em um palco imaginário, ao som das rajadas de ar ditando os seus passos... pequenas e frágeis criaturas da natureza, dentre tantas, com certeza as mais belas...

E quem as viu nascer se espantaria com suas mutações, suas metamorfoses... tão sem graças, eram apenas seres que não passavam de larvas... se alimentando de folhas, não conseguiam voar...não tinham asas...

E com o passar dos tempos, se trancavam em seus casulos e adormeciam, e quando acordavam, tinham completamente outro aspecto, como se o feitiço estivesse completo, como se o preto virasse branco...

Ela queria ser livre como as borboletas e poder sair livremente pelas ruas...sem medo, sem ansiedades palpitando em seu coração. E se as pessoas a olhassem, que fosse para admirar algo nela, e não para a apontar como um reles inseto sem valor algum...

Que eu pudesse às levar algo de bom, e não o temor de um monstro...cansou de ser visto como uma borboleta negra...

Borboletas negras...seres fascinantes assim como as coloridas, mas não é assim que a maioria pensa...

Negras, escuras, trevais... que só trazem maus preságios, apenas a infelicidade e coisas ruins...que só trazem o mal...

Borboletas negras que roubam as almas de seres indefesos, como crianças de berço...que sugam sua vitalidade, sua pureza...

Borboletas que nem as rosas perdoam... por serem maiores que as outras, as machucam, maculam...retiram todo seu néctar fazendo-as secar e perderem sua doçura...

Borboletas que os humanos desprezam e quando as vêem em suas casas, não perdem tempo e logo vão atrás de sua vassouras de palha para tentarem espantá-las...alguns, mais místicos, ainda jogam sal em suas asas, não percebendo ou simplesmente não querendo perceber que ao entrarem em contato com o sol, irão queimar, lenta e dolorosamente...

Assim como o veneno que esporeiam encima delas...frágeis e puras criaturas maltratadas como baratas, maltratadas como seres de esgoto, sem chance de redenção, sem aviso prévio para poderem salvar suas curtas vidas...

Tratadas como seres venenosos, incapazes de algo bom, incapazes de semearem sementes e delas brotarem cândidos, cristalinos...

Talvez, borboletas negras sejam anjos caídos, expulsos do "grande" céu, por um dia terem feito algo que lhes era proibido... algo que manchasse suas inocências e pintassem-as de cores impróprias para estes seres...

E como castigo, estes anjos caídos, foram transformados nestes pequenos animais voadores, tão fortes e ao mesmo tempo tão fracos. E com a escuridão, foram marcados, para que quando os vissem, fossem preconceituados...

Borboletas negras...não passam disso, borboletas... com a cor mais linda do todas as existentes, porém, pra seres descrentes, animais que apenas pertenciam ao sombrio de cada sentimento, ou aliás, apenas sentimentos sombrios...

A única chance para as borboletas negras, era se camuflarem na escuridão...porém as pessoas se esqueciam de algo de suma importância: sempre onde há trevas, um dia houve luz, e não há nada que impeça novamente uma transição... no fundo, negros são os corações que não as aceitam...

Belas borboletas negras...Bellatrix era uma borboleta...


End file.
